


Cooties

by glointhedark23



Category: Beetlejuice (TV 1989)
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Friendship/Love, One Shot, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7065922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glointhedark23/pseuds/glointhedark23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How would Beetlejuice react if he found out that Lydia was in love with him? One shot cartoon!verse where Lydia is well into adulthood and has spent the years hanging out with Beetlejuice and the gang. Lydia's adulthood is very similar to her childhood in that her tastes are a little bit...different than most peoples. Though Jacques is supposed to be the bonehead, he proves BJ wrong with his perceptiveness and picks up on Lydia's strange behavior. This one shot focuses on what would happen if Jacques were to confront Lydia about her feelings for a certain Ghost with the Most. Lydia is 20 in this fic, owns her own apartment and works part time as a waitress. Though it is not mentioned in the story, she is also attending college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooties

**Author's Note:**

> 1-This is my very first fanfiction, so please be gentle. I plan on using this website to work on my writing skills. Feedback is encouraged, I would greatly appreciate it - especially since I have no one to look over my work for me (so if there are grammar errors here and there please forgive me). 2- The rating of this fic is M because of sexual content. If you are uncomfortable with reading sexual content then this fic is not for you. 3- If somehow this gets a lot of positive feedback, I may try and construct a longer story from it. 4- Also, you'll have to forgive me for the interesting title choice. I spent a lot of time writing the story and forgot to actually name it. Cooties was the first thing that came it me. I chose it because (although this story contains adult content) Beetlejuice is a pretty childish character and "cooties" is how I think he feels about pretty much anything pertaining to love and/or romance. 5- I apologize if this shows up in a weird format, my computer is really old and well, like I said, this is my first time posting. I also stayed up till 3 am typing it out, so that will probably contribute to the weirdness of it. (yes, I wrote this entire story by hand first, i'm insane.)

   At first she tried to ignore it. It started as a tiny flutter in her stomach and she reasoned that she'd accidentally swallowed one of BJ’s beetles. Lord knew they were all over the Roadhouse. It was a scratching sensation, not unpleasant, just….unwelcome. It began with sly smiles, direct eye contact for a beat too long, and small touches here and there.

   When it became too distracting, she feigned sickness and stayed in bed for a week, trying to distract herself with her laptop. Of course, pretending to be sick only made him more concerned (in his own roundabout kind of way), which was cute but rather frustrating, and Lydia began to feel like she’d swallowed 10 of his beetles. Shifting into his “Betty” persona (complete with a white nurse’s outfit) he’d managed to “cure” her with endless puns and plenty of hot tea.

   It finally became too much of a problem to ignore and she accepted it for what it was- as _inconvenient_ as it was- and decided it best to move on and most definitely not say anything about it. At all. Ever. Acting on this crazy new revelation was too risky…he was her best friend after all. And she _knew_ this was a tale as old as time, this cliché turn of events: Girl falls for ghost, ghost is 100% clueless. But their relationship was special. Not to be mistaken as fragile, for it was the deepest relationship she’d ever experienced with anybody. She loved Bertha and Prudence, and she loved her parents very much. But no one understood her quite like he did. And no one understood him quite like she did. They depended on each other’s support. Every time he screwed up majorly, she was there to help, and vice versa.

  
   She supposed if he did find out, it wouldn’t be the end of the world. He would still have a soft spot for her, she knew, but things would never be the same. Not to mention how embarrassed she’d be. The problem was that she knew he couldn’t reciprocate her feelings. Feelings weren’t his style, so to speak. Romance was completely and utterly out of his grasp- or rather, he pushed it out of his grasp, dropped it like a hot potato (or in his case, a basket of kittens).

  
   In conclusion, she decided to love him from afar. They would continue things the way they always had, and she would love him all the same. Beetlejuice’s happiness was a priority to her, and making a confession like that would only upset him. This way they could stay best friends, and that was more important than anything.

  
   The only problem with that idea was a little thing called reality. Feelings apparently didn’t cooperate, and something would always happen- something completely out of her control would bring her right back to square one.

  
   The first time, they were having a lovely day that the beach. That is _until_ he made a pass at some ghoul trying to relax in the sun. (Luckily one that _didn’t_ throw his head in the ocean.) Then he couldn’t understand why she was sulky for the rest of the day.

   Next there were the suggestive jokes- jokes that used to make her sides ache- now they made her blush. And damn if it isn’t hard to hide a dark red blush when you’re a shade shy of Albino.

  
   Her breaking point was the day she’d come home from work exhausted and upset because a man at work had called her creepy, then “conveniently” forgot to leave a tip. It wasn’t being called creepy that bothered her; it was the way he and his friend had pointed and laughed. They sat at their table making jokes and catcalling other waitresses, and for two hours Lydia plastered a smile on her face in the name of hospitality, thinking that at least she was getting paid for it. _Wrong_. Sometimes being nice was a bitch. All she wanted when she got home was to see Beetlejuice and forget about her crappy day, but as soon as they saw each other he immediately knew something was up. He could always tell when she was down, it was one of the reasons she loved him. When she came clean about her terrible day, his face went red and he’d been accidentally sweet saying, “No one treats _my_ Lyds like that!”

  
   Hearing him call her “my Lyds” was more than enough to inflate her spirits once more and she’d grinned after him stupidly. She tried to hide her grin when she realized that Jacques was watching her, and folded her arms in front of her, pretending to seethe in anger.

  
   “Listen Babes, why don’t we go for a ride with the Doomster?” Beetlejuice offered, trying to cheer her up. “I’ll go get him.” He stormed off, mumbling promises to “juice” those suckers as soon as he found them.

  
   She smiled and nodded, grateful for the alone time with him. As he floated off, Jacques took a seat beside her on Beetlejuice’s dusty couch, placing a bony hand on her shoulder.

  
   “Poor, sweet Lydia.” He said sympathetically.

  
   “Thanks, Jacques” Lydia tried to quelch her smile further, knowing that he was on to her.

   “I’ll be alright, those jerks’ll get what’s coming to em.”

  
   “Oui, I am sure zat zey will” He agreed in his heavy French accent. “But zat is not why you ‘ave my sympathy.”

  
   Lydia furrowed her brow, confused. “Oh. Why then?” She asked

  
   Jacques sighed, “You love our smelly friend, no?”

  
   Lydia felt her stomach plummet from cloud 9 all the way to the pavement. She chose her words carefully and smiled sweetly.

  
   “Of course, Jacques. He’s my best friend.”

  
  “Non, mon ami- you are _in_ love with Be-etlejuice. I can see it in your eyes.”

  
   Lydia jerked her head around, her face a deep red, making sure that Beetlejuice hadn’t overheard. He was nowhere to be seen.

  
   “How…” She started, but couldn’t finish.

  
   “Do not look so worried, Lydia. I do not sink he knows.” He said. Lydia wasn’t sure whether she should be happy about that or not.

  
    _There’s no point in denying it,_ Lydia thought. _It might be nice to actually talk about it_.

  
   “How long have you known?” She managed.

  
   “Oh, I’ve had my suspicions for a while.”

  
   “Ugh.” Lydia’s head dropped into her hands. “I’m so embarrassed.”

  
   “Do not look to glum, we ‘ave enough of zat ‘ere as it is.” He patted her hand comfortingly.

  
   “Jacques, he can’t know.”

  
   “Oui.” He agreed sadly, nodding slowly. “How long have _you_ known?”

  
   Lydia doubled over the room once more, still no sign of Beetlejuice. He was probably waiting for her with Doomie. She sighed heavily, cupping her chin in her hands.

  
   “I don’t know Jacques” She began, “Maybe I’ve always known.”

  
   He nodded, gesturing for her to continue.

  
   “I’m just older now, you know? Delia bugs me all the time about finding a boyfriend…but I’ve never really let her opinions get to me before, so I don’t think it’s that. Bertha’s married now.” She smiled faintly, happy for her friend in light of her own situation. “I didn’t ask for this. It’s like I just woke up one day and I knew. I don’t know how else to explain it.”

  
   She shook her head and let out a deep breath; now that she had started she was finding it hard to stop. Months of pent up feelings releasing themselves.

   “But if he knew it would change everything. His friendship is the only thing that keeps me going, sometimes, do you know that? BJ _hates_ this kind of stuff. Everything would be awkward.” She hiccupped, her long day crashing in on her all at once.

   “He probably wouldn’t even want to hang out with me anymore.” By the end of her confession, her tears fell in earnest. Jacques patted her back and she sat up quickly, knowing that she was pushing her luck by sitting here crying like a fool. BJ could walk in at any moment.

  
   “I’m sorry, Jacques, I need to go now. Just… would you tell him that was tired or something? Please?”

  
   “Of course, Lydia.” He said, nodding slightly. And with 3 words Lydia vanished, leaving the seat beside him empty.

  
   “You can come out now, Be-etlejuice.” Jacques said, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

  
   “Hey cool it with the B-word, Pal.” Beetlejuice materialized from a dirty jacket on the floor into his normal self, plopping down onto the couch with a heavy sigh.

  
   “Well, mon ami, what will you do now, eh? Run to her? Shun her? Pretend it never ‘appened?”

  
   Beetlejuice slumped further into his seat, crossing his arms.

  
   “I thought you might be ‘appy!” Jacques said, trying to be positive.

  
   “I don’t see how any of this is your business, Bone Head.” Beetlejuice grumbled.

  
   “Lydia is my friend too. I ‘ave every right to be concerned.”

  
   “Concerned? What do you think I’m gonna _hurt_ her or somethin’?”

  
   “Non, of course not. You are her best friend….but still I worry. You are ‘ardly suitable dating material.”

  
   Beetlejuice balled his hands into fits, his temper rising. “Hey why don’t we let _her_ be the judge of that?”

  
   “So you are interested zen, no?” Jacques tried not to sound too smug, knowing exactly how to get a rise out of Beetlejuice.

  
   “Of course I am! have you seen her lately?”

  
   “Zat cannot be ze only reason, Be-etle-“

  
   “Zip it, Buddy.” Beetlejuice put up a hand, silencing Jacques with a zipper to the mouth.

   “And no, it’s not the only reason. But like I said before, this isn’t really any of _your_ business.”

  
   Jacques unzipped his mouth, unphased after years of Beetlejuice’s literal translation jokes. “Zen why are you so grumpy, hmm?”

  
   “Oh like you don’t know.” Beetlejuice knew that if he were alive, his heart would be beating wildly. He had to be honest about his feelings. _Yugh_!

  
   Jacques laughed, slapping his friends back, “Well, mon ami- it will not kill you- you’re already dead!”

  
   Beetlejuice rolled his eyes. Somehow that didn't make him feel better.

* * *

 

  
   Lydia sat alone in her room, knees to her chest and eyes glued to her laptop. It had been a couple of hours since she’d spoken with Jacques about Beetlejuice and she’d come home more upset then she’d been in the first place.

  
   She cried for a good half hour, letting it all out, then popped in a movie- determined to distract herself. Unfortunately, the movie seemed to be doing little good. Almost every film in her collection she and BJ had seen together 3 times over. Every time something funny happened, she thought about how he would laugh, and every time a character died she thought about how he would….laugh more.

  
   She let out a deep sigh and closed her laptop. This day had just about worn her out and her eyes felt heavy. A long, hard sleep would do her good. Luckily, she didn’t have to work tomorrow. Leaning over, she grabbed a bottle of sleeping pills from her nightstand. A few of these babies and she’d sleep like the dead. She cringed at that thought and turned Beetlejuice’s framed picture away from her. No dreams of funny, sexy, dead men tonight.

  
   She was just pouring out a few pills when she heard a light tapping on her mirror.

  
   “Hey Babes!”

  
   “Beetlejuice!” she exclaimed, looking at the digital clock on her wall. “It’s past midnight, what are you doing here so late?”

  
   “Say it again, Babes. _C’mon, c’mon, c’mon_!”

  
   “ _Sheesh_ , what’s the hurry, Beej?” She stretched, yawing. “I don’t know, I was just about to go to sleep.”

  
   “But I thought you didn’t work tomorrow?” Beetlejuice pouted.

  
   “I don’t. But that doesn’t mean I want to stay up all night long.”

  
   “5 minutes?” He begged

  
“Oh please, I don’t know _how_ many times I’ve heard that one” She giggled, caving in. “Fine. Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice!”

  
   Suddenly, a cigarette scented weight plopped beside her, an arm draping over her shoulders.

  _He feels awfully warm for a dead guy_ , she mused silently.

  
   “So what’s up?” She asked, setting the forgotten sleeping pills on the nightstand before turning to face him.

  
   “What’s wrong, Babes? Your eyes are all red. You aren’t still upset about those douche bags from earlier are ya?”

  
   Lydia glanced away, embarrassed. “Uh-no, _heh-heh_ … I’m just really tired. Itchy eyes, _ya know I hate ‘em_!” She used his punchline, rubbing her eyes for good measure before looking up at him with what she hoped passed as a sleepy grin.

  
   Beetlejuice’s chest ached, looking at her from this side of the bed.

 _I could get used to this,_ he thought briefly.

  
   “Uh, listen” He stammered, considering that maybe he should re-think this. “M-maybe I’ll stop in tomorrow. So you can get some sleep. Ya look rough, Lyds.”

  
   “I’m going to pretend you didn’t say that.” Lydia placed her hand on his and giggled. “Now tell me what this is about. If _you’re_ losing sleep over it, it must be important.”

  
   Beetlejuice tensed, nerves getting the best of him. “Er- well. I just wanted to umm…” He began to stutter. “Well I mean I wanted to ask ya… Well, no- I mean I just though you should know…hm.” He sighed, “I’m getting kinda tongue tied, Lyds.” He said, sticking his striped tongue out to reveal a knot in this middle.

  
   For a moment, Lydia felt confused- and then it dawned on her. Beetlejuice never showed up this late at night. And if he needed something he was never shy about asking for it (humility wasn’t his strong suit). He was trying to tell her something that was hard for him to say. And Lydia knew exactly what it was.

  
   “Oh God…” She put a hand to her head, looking away. “ _Jacques_?!”

  
   Beetlejuice shook his head, “Nah…I kind of….overheard.”

  
   Lydia closed her eyes in disbelief. This was actually happening. Unsure of what to say or do, her cheeks began to burn as the moments ticked by.

  
   “Don’t be mad, babes. I heard bonehead say my name and when I walked in – I don’t know, I kind of… _froze_?” Lydia yelped as the arm draped around her became suddenly frozen solid. Flinging the blanket off of her lap, she jumped out of bed.

  
   As Lydia jumped away, Beetlejuice became very aware of her sleep attire. His temperature rose drastically at this, melting all the ice off of his body and onto her bed.

  
   “Are those… _my_ _stripes_?” He choked out.

  
   Lydia looked down and immediately became a deeper shade of red. _Oh my God_.

  
   A couple of years ago, Lydia had been out shopping with Prudence when she’d found some fabric that looked oddly similar to BJ’s trademark outfit. So similar in fact, that she thought it was him in disguise at first. Her original plan had been to make him a new jacket, but one thing led to another and she ended up making a few things for herself.

   One of those things happened to be a really comfortable pair of boy short panties.

  
   Lydia turned away quickly, grabbing at the first thing she could find to cover up with.

   Modesty intact once more, Lydia looked up at a still bug-eyed Beetlejuice. “BJ….maybe you should go now.” She said, heart pounding wildly in her ears.

 

   “Don’t send me back!” Beetlejuice exclaimed, his eyes half way out of his head. “Not after that!"

  
   Lydia began to tremble, wiping away the tears pooling in the edges of her eyes with the back of her hand. _Oh God, this is it. This is going to ruin everything._

   Trying desperately to fix this situation, she tried explaining through her panic, “Beej, I am _so_ sorry- I know this is crazy. I didn’t mean for it to happen like this – or happen _at all_ really, it just kind of did. Just…forget about it okay? I know this isn’t what you want and I am _so_ okay with that, _really_. I just can’t lose you as a friend Beet-”

  
   “Wait!” Beetlejuice interrupted quickly, grabbing hold of her arms. “You need to _breath_ , Lyds. You aren’t going to lose me, Babes.” He feigned hurt, adopting is sophisticated persona, “You wound me, dear Lydson.”

  
   Lydia was confused. “But, don’t you… I mean isn’t this a little…”

  
   “Yer not a kid anymore, Lyds. I know that. I’ve known that for a long time.” He hooked a red tipped finger around the edge of the town secured around her waist. Her eyebrows shot up in surprise.

  
   “You mean you…” Lydia trailed off, hope blooming in her stomach.

  
   “Yeah Babes, I got the hots for you too.” With a crooked smile, he yanked the towel free from her grasp, tossing it to the floor behind him.

  
   Lydia’s eyes went wide with shock for a moment before suddenly bursting into hysterical laughter. Nervous giggles bubbled up inside her chest and she was unable to hold back. Soon, she and BJ both shook in laughter.

  
   “ _This is so weird_!” She said through tears of laughter.

  
   “Tell me about it.” Beetlejuice said, pulling her a little closer. “I always thought my type was tall, blonde and decomposed.”

  
   “No, that’s _my_ type.” Lydia said without thought, catching them both by surprise.

  
   Without warning, the atmosphere shifted abruptly from hysterical relief to…something else. In a short, swift motion, Beetlejuice pressed his lips against hers. The abrupt force of the kiss almost toppled her over, and he snaked his arms around her quickly- pulling her flush against him. Lydia’s fingers plunged into his hair, drawing a quick intake of breath from him. His long tongue danced inside her mouth, making her groan deeply.

  
   When Lydia pulled away for air – her lips swollen and cheeks pink with desire – she realized they were no longer standing on the ground, but instead hovered a few feet above it. Looking up at Beetlejuice with a look of mixed desire and anxiety, he let out a long cackle.

  
She giggled, some of her worry melting away. “This isn’t…gross for you? I mean don’t you hate this kind of stuff? Not that I’m complaining….”

   Beetlejuice grabbed a fistful of her raven hair and angled her head upwards, granting his tongue access to her creamy neck. Lydia shivered in ecstasy as he licked her from collar bone to ear. _Oh_ …

  
   “Havin’ my mouth on a beautiful woman is never gross, Lyds.”

  
   Hearing him call her beautiful made her insides quiver, but if they were doing this he had to know more. “BJ, that’s not what I meant. What I meant was… what are your feelings? For me?”

  
   His faces contorted into an uncomfortable grimace at the word ‘ _Feelings_ ’ and Lydia felt her stomach do an unpleasant flip. He still had a hold of her, though, so that was something.

  
   “I’m not asking for you to be anything other than what you are, Beej.” Lydia tried to make him understand. “I know you’re not naturally romantic and that’s okay with me. I just – I need to know where you stand.”

  
   “Well, right now we aren’t _standing_ at all Lyds.” He raised his eyebrows, a crooked smile playing on his lips.

  
   Lydia couldn’t even roll her eyes at his sly joke, disappointed as she was. This was exactly the reason she hadn’t wanted him to know. Sure he’d have sex with her, but that’s all this would ever be to him. She wanted more than he could give. She sighed, looking down sadly.

  
   Beetlejuice stilled himself – he wasn’t about to let this moment go, and as much as he dreaded being honest about his feelings – _blegh_ – he knew that he would have to if this was ever going to work. And he wanted this. More than anything: more than money, more than beetles. He’d wanted it for a long time.

   Lydia had been an adult for some time now – their strange relationship had shifted into something other than mere friendship years ago. This moment only reinforced what he already knew – he was in love with her and had been for longer than he cared to admit. If he didn’t speak up now, he knew, he would lose her. She’d move on, find a man, maybe even have children. The thought of Lydia kissing another man the way she had just kissed him filed him with rage.

   Grabbing her hair once more, he angled her face so that she was looking him directly in the eye.

  
   “Yer mine, Lydia Deetz. I might be a selfish old slob, but there it is. D’ya know what that means?” He growled face millimeters away from hers.

  
“What?” She breathed

  
“That means…” He hesitated. _Now or Never, old boy._ “That means, I love you. _I_ love you.” He repeated, emphasizing the importance that his was to him – to both of them. “And that doesn’t equal flowers an’ hearts, Babes. My love isn’t soft and pretty and sweet. My love is fierce. My love is _terrible_. I won’t be the kind of lover that writes poems and sonnets. But I will _destroy_ anyone or anything that tries to get in our way.” He growled his last sentence, causing goosebumps to rise on Lydia’s skin.

  
Trembling, her eyes slipped closed and she let out a deep sigh of relief.

   Before she could form a reply, his lips slammed roughly against hers. Within a second, she felt her back hit the cold wall and Beetlejuice was pressed against her even harder than before.

   Lydia’s eyes popped open on impact revealing that they weren’t against the wall as she thought. Beetlejuice had her pinned to the ceiling and she was now looking down at her bed.

  
   With a toothy grin, BJ spread her arms. Dragging his fingers down the length of them, over her collar bones, pausing slightly over the slopes of her breasts to rub his thumbs over the two raised nubs there, down her belly, he hooked his fingers underneath her loose, red T-shirt, pulling it up and over her head. Seeing her bare breasts made his throat go dry and he swallowed hard as his hands made purchase on them.

  
   Lydia hissed, inhaling through her teeth, and arched her back into his touch, “Oh God, Beetl-”

  
   He quickly withdrew a hand and put a finger to her soft lips, “Sshh, sorry Babes, but I haven’t even started yet. I want to hear you scream my name more than anythin’ but only twice, okay?”

  
   She nodded in compliance and bit down on her bottom lip as he peeled away her striped panties. Sinking his index finger inside of her, Lydia let out a long, loud moan. The heat and tightness of her around his finger was enough to almost send _him_ over the edge, and his penis throbbed almost painfully in his pants.

   With his finger moving in and out of her steadily, he circled the pad of his thumb over her clit. She trembled so violently that Beetlejuice almost asked if he was hurting her. One look at her face, though, and he knew that pain was the furthest thing from her mind. He chuckled lowly at that and in a matter of seconds she clamped around his finger, screaming loudly, her hands gripping his shoulders tightly.

  
   Locking eye contact, Beetlejuice withdrew slowly only to put his finger directly into his mouth, licking her juices off of himself. Lydia watched him with half-lidded eyes – something about watching him suck his finger clean was beyond erotic and Lydia was ready again, eager for more.

  
   With a wave of his hand, Beetlejuice dried her bed – remembering how he’d melted at the sight of her in his stripes – and lowered them gently onto the mattress.

   Before they could even land, Lydia’s hands went to work on the buttons of his suit. She unfolded his jacket unceremoniously and loosed his tie as quickly as she could. By the time she reached his shirt, they were both panting in want. Lydia grabbed either side of the marron-colored fabric and ripped it open, sending his buttons flying to the floor.

  
   Taking advantage of the situation, Lydia placed her fingers on his bare chest. Her eyes closed for a split second, enjoying the feel of his skin. She trailed her fingers down his chest, over his rounded tummy and stopped as they rested light as a feather on the buckle of his belt, her small wrist making connection with hardness of his cock.

  
   Beetlejuice’s jaw dropped slightly and he threw his head back, still propped up on his elbows as she unbuckled the leather strap around his waist.

   As Lydia undressed him, she found it hard to look away from the purple tinted skin of his chest and tummy. There was something so immensely satisfying about touching him, she mused.

  
   In her haste to unburden him of his clothing, she had begun quickly – eager to see him naked. Now that there was nothing left between her and his member but the thin material of his beetle-printed boxers, she moved with antagonizing slowness, drawing out every ounce of anticipation. Beetlejuice almost whimpered. _Almost_. With a flick of his wrist, the garment disappeared.

  
   “Oh” Lydia squeaked in surprise, suddenly feeling shy. A deep red blush crept along her cheeks and chest as she looked at him. After a moment of silence, Beetlejuice began to feel a little…vulnerable.

  
   “Lyds…” He said, looking up at where she sat perched over him. She met his gaze with a shy smile and his cold, dead heart warmed in his chest. “Yer drivin’ me crazy, Babes.”

  
   Her smile grew wider and she rose her small hand, wrapping her fingers slowly around him. Beetlejuice’s breath hitched.

   “ _Guhh_...” Was the only syllable he could muster at the feel of her soft hand around him. His hips bucked uncontrollably at the sensation, and she began to move. Gripping him firmly, she pulled up and down on the skin of his shaft. Only a few pumps in, Beetlejuice sat up quickly.

  
   “ _Stop_ , please.” He stilled her arm with shaky hands.

  
   Lydia withdrew quickly, “Oh, no! Did I hurt you?”

  
   “ _God_ no.” He reached for her, pulling her beside him. “If you keep doing that I won’t be able to last very long. I’ve waiting too long for this to happen for it to not _actually_ happen.”

  
   Swiftly, he moved himself so that he hovered over her. One knee on the bed, he used the other to push open her legs.

  
   “Ya ready, Babes?”

  
   She nodded eagerly, unable to speak.  
Gripping the sheets on either side of her head, Beetlejuice slowly entered her, feeling a slight popping sensation in the process. The heat around him was overwhelmingly pleasant and he wasn’t sure if he could last long. Fortunately, it didn’t seem like he would need to.

  
   “ _Beetlejuice_!” Lydia moaned loudly, gripping the blanket tightly with one hand, the other tangled in her oqn sleek, black hair.

  
   Beetlejuice shifted, putting more of this weight on her and placed a hand on her face, looking intently at her as he began to move.

    _Onw, two, three, four,_ slow and steady pumps and he began to feel the flutter of her walls around him once more – this time in the most sensitive of places. She cried out again, this time unintelligibly, and he felt it coming with full force.

   In the apex of her climax, Beetlejuice lowered his lips to hear ear.

  
   “Say my name, Lydia.” He whispered

  
   “Beetlejuice!” She cried hoarsely, and he spilled within her, crying out. Blinding light flashed behind his eyes and his head felt like it was spinning.

  
    _Oh wait, it_ is _spinning_ , he realized, stopping the motion with both hands.

   Lydia giggled breathlessly beneath him and he plopped down beside her on the bed. Face to face, Lydia reached out and laced her fingers through his.

  
   Neither sure of what to say, they laid there together until Lydia began to doze off. With a snap of his fingers, Beetlejuice “juiced” the thin blanket so that that it was draped comfortably over both of them, and pulled her close to him. Chest to chest, the steady beating of her heart lulled Beetlejuice into a deep and dreamless sleep.


End file.
